Release Me
by Sanity Questionable
Summary: PG-13 for Rape. "Ah don' wanna do this!" "You married Remy, Cheri. Yoh're mine!" Explains my version of Rogue's married life with Remy. If you like Romy, this may not be for you.


Release Me  
  
Written for your enjoyment by:  
Sanity: Questionable  
  
Oneshot fanfiction  
  
Sanity: Questionable: Hi!! Okay, fair warning. This songfic may seriously suck, 'cause this is my first one and 'cause I don't think I'm that great of an authoress. So, whatever. But on a happier note, my grades are going up so I don't care what you think!!!! Okay, so I do care, but that's beside the point. Anyway, on with whatever this may become, for the better or for the worse. (By the way, Remy may sound slightly evil, 'cause that's how I'm gonna make him sound, AND I'M THE AUTHORESS, SO HA!!!!)  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned X-Men: Evolution, would I really be typing this?  
  
-Random words- = song (Walk Away, by Christina Aguilera) :Random words: = Rogue's thoughts "Random words" = speaking, mainly Remy  
  
*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*~*~*§*  
  
-I was naïve; your love was like candy, Artificially sweet, I was deceived by the wrapping, Got caught in your web and I learned how to bleed I was prey in your bed and devoured completely-  
  
:Why? Why was Ah so stupid? Ah thought Ah was strong! He used to be so sweet to meh. Don't do this anymore Remy.... Please....: "Cheri? Cheri, come here. Remy is booored...." :No, please.:  
  
Rogue reluctantly walked over to the smiling Remy and sat next to him on their old, tattered couch. The couch was worn ragged by a few months of activities in which Rouge was not proud of. "Why, hello, Cheri. What is wrong wit Remy's lil pet? Is she bored too?" Remy looked at Rogue with a hunger in his eyes that Rogue had seen many more times than she would have liked.  
  
-And it hurts my soul cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in, I can't stop my sufferin', I hate to show that I've lost control, 'cause I, I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, To walk away from-  
  
-I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya, Get away, walk away, walk away...-  
  
:Oh, don't. Ah don't want to do this again.... Please, no.... Ah feel restricted. Please, let meh go. Ah used to have so much control, what happened to it all?:  
  
"Oh, Remy's glad dat he learn how ta touch de untouchable. It make him happy. What 'bout you, Cheri? Hey, why is my lil Roguey cryin'? Does she wan' Remy ta make it all better?"  
  
Remy pulled Rogue onto his lap and wiped her tears of despair away, all the while smiling. "Don' Remy. Ah don't wanna do this." Remy cocked an eyebrow. "An' jus' what would a femme do ta Remy?" "Jus' leave meh alone!!" Rogue tried to stand, but Remy kept her held fast. "You married Remy. Now you are his!"  
  
-I should have known that I was used for amusement, Couldn't see through the smoke, it was all an illusion, Now I've been lickin' my wounds, but the venom seeps deeper, We both can seduce but darlin' you hold me prisoner-  
  
Remy refused to let Rogue go. He pulled her back down, and despite her protesting, her began to pull her shirt off. :Not again!: Remy smiled his more evil, demonic smile as Rogue began to cry once more.  
  
Remy reached over to the coffee table while lying on top of Rogue to keep her pinned down. He grabbed the pair of handcuffs, which was lying on a pile of overdue bills and PLAYBOY magazines. He than proceeded handcuffing Rogue to the armrest of the couch, as he had done many times before.  
  
-Oh, I'm about to break, I can't stop this ache, I'm addicted to you allure, and I'm fiendin' for a cure, Every step I take, leads to one mistake, I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache, getting nothing in return, What did I do to deserve the pain of this slow burn? And everywhere I turn, I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, To walk away from  
  
I need to get away from ya, need to walk away from ya Get away, walk away, walk away...-  
  
While Rogue struggled to free herself from the handcuffs, to no avail, Remy began to remove her pants as well as his own. He then removed his shirt and lay on top of Rogue, keeping her from moving.  
  
"What is Remy gonna do wit you? Don' ya love me? After all, ya married Remy. Shouldn' ya let Remy have a lil fun?" Remy smirked and cocked his head to the left. He lay still for a few seconds, and then suddenly forced an open-mouth kiss on Rogue.  
  
-Every time I try to grasp for air, I am smothered in despair it's never over, over, Seems I'll never wake from this nightmare, I let out a silent pray, Let it be over, over  
  
Inside I'm screaming, begging pleading no more,  
  
Now what to do, my heart has been bruised, so sad but it's true, Each beat reminds me of you-  
  
Rouge couldn't breathe. Remy could hold his breath longer than Rogue, and it seemed to slip his mind, or else he didn't care. :NO! STOP!! LET ME GO! AH DON' WANNA DO THIS!!!: Seeming on cue with Rogue's thought's, Remy stopped kissing her and scowled. "Why doesn' Mon Cheri kiss Remy back?"  
  
Remy removed his boxers while Rogue tried to catch her breath while crying, which proved to be quite difficult. Remy looked down and removed Rogue's undergarments and began to rape her.  
  
-And it hurts my soul 'cause I can't let go, all these walls are cavin' in, I can't stop my sufferin', I hate to show that I lost control, Cause I keep goin' right back to the one thing that I need, oh, I'm about to break, and I can't stop this ache, I'm addicted to your allure, and I'm fiending for a cure, Every step I take leads to one mistake, I keep going right back to the one thing I need, oh, I can't mend this torn state I'm in, Getting nothing in return, what did I do to deserve, The pain of this slow burn? And everywhere I turn, I keep going right back,  
  
To the one thing that I need to walk away from-  
  
As Remy calmed down, he smirked and released Rogue from her hand cuffs. By now Rogue was bawling. She curled up in to the smallest ball that she could, as far away that she could get from Remy on the small couch. Remy smirked and casually grabbed the television remote, not bothering to put his clothes back on, and flipped on the T.V.  
  
After about five minutes of crying, Rogue grabbed her clothes and ran into the shared bedroom, her roommate being Remy. As she got up to leave, Remy grabbed her wrist and simply said, "You married Remy, Cheri. Yoh're mine." 


End file.
